adventure of the Lonewanderer and Courier six
by Storyteller307
Summary: The two waste wander ended on the world of Remnant by Sci-fi phenomenon. A new adventure begins, the world is now in their hands now.


**I do not own Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas x Rwby.**

**Hello there, it turns out "You can go home now courier six" was a disaster, to other who admire that story i prefer this if this suit you, so I decided to work both of fallout main protagonist. This will take place in ****Season 4 Episodes 1 "The Next Step" . So no jaune mix lol. Just the lonewanderer and Courier six as themselves. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: "We're not in Kansas anymore"**

_"War... War never changes."_

_After the Great War, there were story and tales of about the two wastewander's._

_The Lonewanderer, it was said that he save Megaton by disarming and the nuke, taking back Jefferson Memorial purifier, destroy the mobile platform aerial-strike in Adam Airforce Base and left enclave scattered. Then in the year 2297 the lonewanderer disappeared without a trace._

_Courier Six, Two shoot in the head. And buried in a shallow grave where a securitron dug him up. He was recovered in Doc Mitchell in goodspring. It was a miracle that he survived. From there on, he begin his redemption. After killing benny, he retrieve the platinum chip that was stolen from him. It's told he made New Vegas independence of NCR and defeating Caesar Legion at Second Battle of hoover dam. Then return to Think Tank to preserve and protect Big MT, helping the Mojave Wasteland._

**Remnant, Mistral** **Forest **

In the forest of Mistral, abnormal activity being occurred. The two awoken from there conscious state. In confused manner, they look at each other and quickly draw there weapons. The lonewanderer aim the _MPLX Novasurge _at the Courier. And the Courier aimed his _Lucky _pistol as well.

They stood very still, with energy gun and pistols pointed at each other. Ground was rumbling, tree's shaking. They turn their heads to the forest. Burst out of the forest is a Red-hooded girl evaded and left rose of pedals trailing her. She past the two that in stand off, there head to each other and switch direction.

The Boulder like creature charge out of the brush of the forest and ramming the two off the cliff.

As jaune and the others looking, saw the Rwby trying to stick her landing, and other two were falling. Lonewanderer was severely injured due to his _Vault 101 Armor Jumpsuit _not protective by a deep fall, the Courier whose _Elite Riot Gear_ protect his fall.

The Courier got up and dust himself off and saw the vault dweller trying limp to safety. The Boulder creature went on a rampage, in his sight the lonewanderer fleeing. It charge at him. The Courier doesn't know if he should save him or not. Right when the Boulder creature was about to swipe the Lonewanderer. Ruby intervene and protect the him getting killed.

"We need get that thing away from Ruby!" Jaune said. As the team try distract and find the weak spot. The Courier wasn't sure if he should help. By the looks of it there doing a great job. He decided to check on the other guy, which is the lonewanderer.

He found him unconscious, laying by a tree stump. With his medicine skill, he use _Med-X _to ease the pain and use the _Doctor Bag _for the crippling injury.

"How 'bout this?" She inject the lightning clip. And shot the right arm of the creature, but with no affect. It hits arm in the ground causing a debris storm. They flew in the air.

"Well this where I come in." He pulls out _Esther _and loaded up Big Kid mini nuke and shot in the air. The whistling sound of multiple nukes cries in the air.

"What is that?" Jaune said, the creature looked and once the nuke came into contact. It cause a mushroom cloud. Debris hitting the team, sending flying again. They became unconscious as well.

"Whoo!!!! I did it! Did you guys see that!" The Courier looked around and see no applauds for him. They were layed out with eyes spiraling. "Might of went too far."

So he carry one by one to a make campsite. As he carry ruby to his campsite, she had little left in her then look up at the Courier then did a little 'boop' to his air filter and passes out. He chuckled and said. "Weird little girl."

**Later that night**

_"I am Alpha and Omega the Beginning and the End, I will give unto him that is a thurst of the fountain of the water of life freely. Revelation 2:16. Son, I brought you into this world, I think you know the rest..."_

Woken from a dream, tears going down on his cheek. He wiped it off and saw the picture of him and his dad on the floor. As he held it in his hand, word he remembered from his father that is said to him.

_"It's you and me, now, okay? You and me. But that's fine. So long as we've got each other, that's all that matters."_

"Finally, I don't know when your gonna wake up." The Courier sitting on the log. The Lonewanderer look in his was a picture frame of the Revelation quote. He became furious with him of what he have in his hands.

"What have you the right to dig in someone possessions?!" He said angrily. The Courier walk to the Lonewanderer and gave him back what he whining about.

"Relax, I got bored. But if you were dead, I would still look through your stuff." He gave him back the picture frame. He went to sit back on the log and took of the Riot Helmet and took a sip of Sarsaprilla. As the campfire continue burning, things were quiet. The Courier decided to break the silence. "So, Where you from?"

"I'm from the Capital Wasteland." He replied. The Courier was fascinated, one of the readings of the survival book and ask if was true he help make the book by doing some idiotic.

"Are the one who help making the survival book?" He said. The lonewanderer pause the moment and replied. "Yes."

"Well ain't that kick in the head. That book made it to the Mojave." Courier said. The lonewanderer never heard of a place.

"Your from there?" He ask.

"Well of course. New Vegas perhaps. It's not much. But it's all the gambling and it's riches." Courier describing it. Lonewanderer amaze that a fan admire his work. They exchange story of there livelihood.

Afterwhile, Jaune woke up and little disoriented. He look the two talking and felt he was in danger. So he decided to go for the on the log. When they interest in each other story. Jaune put the Courier in a chokehold he demanded what the hell is going on. "Who are you guys and what do you want!"

The Courier perform a _Ranger __Takedown_. Then jaune flew to the ground. Then the Lonewanderer step on his chest holding him down.

"Well ain't that a bitch." Courier said while Rubbing his neck. "The chokehold technique. Never gets old." Jaune pin down, finding another way to get out this situation.

"Look kid, We don't want trouble or even looking for trouble. Let just deal with this in a peaceful manner **[Speech 50]**" The lonewanderer speech check is eligible.

"**[Success]** Okay, let's do that." Lonewanderer remove his foot off of jaune and they both sat down, Jaune said what came to mind.

"Who are you guys? Where did you came from?" Jaune said with a confusion. The lonewanderer went first. "There's nothing to really about me and him. All I can say is, we're not from here. Somehow I was a abandon RoboTec facility and this flash of light sent me here."

Then Jaune looked up at the Courier. He replied as well. "Well my Transportalponder was on the fritz and sent me here. That all I can say." he pulled out one of Big MT finest devices.

"It's gonna take me awhile get this thing fixed." The lonewanderer look at the device and added a suggestion. "I might able to assist you with that."

"Oh goodie. You can start by doing now." As he toss him transportalponder gun at him. Took look at it and begin repair and using some of alien tech when he was abducted.

"Hey, there waking up!" Jaune said in a cheerful manner. As the other woke up, they begin noticing there weapons are gone.

"My Crescent Rose is missing!" Ruby quickly looked around.

"DO ANYONE SEEN MY VALKYRIE!!!!" Nora Hysterical yells.

"Mines too?!" Ren said as well.

The Courier quickly hid his bag of weapons behind the log. And try to not to make it obvious.

"Did you just hid them?" Jaune said loudly. The others look at the Courier in a mean expression.

"What? I thought they were dead. I wouldn't let something valueable sit out in the open." Try to defend himself with words.

"SO YOUR THE ONE WHO TOOK OUR WEAPONS!!!" Nora attack the Courier by jumping at him and begin rolling and punching. "I WILL OPEN YOUR INSIDES AND TAKING YOU APART ONE BY ONE!!!"

"Be mine guest! I've done so already!" He said, "Bitch, is that the best you got. I've been through hell and back."

The lonewanderer face pan himself. He sat and watch them fight through the night.

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter. See ya next time** **chapter 2: "On a wildgoose chase" **


End file.
